


The Summer of '95

by seriestrash



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Exes, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriestrash/pseuds/seriestrash
Summary: In the summer of 1995, Sunset Curve were trying to make a name for themselves. The band was always close but that summer forged an unbreakable bond. Whilst the whole band strengthened their existing connection, Alex and Luke find themselves lighting a different spark.A little love life before the afterlife.
Relationships: Alex & Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Luke and Alex are exes? Confirmed? A joke? A ship I will go down with. Here is a 4 part mini series of what once was.

It is sometime after 9, and outside Luke’s bedroom window the light of day has disappeared. Luke sits on his bed, tapping his knee with a pen as he fails to put words to the melody he has had stuck in his head for two days now. Luke has never struggled this much before, lyrics were usually the first thing that came to him, and putting music to them afterwards was something he enjoyed doing with his bandmates. Although this time, for some reason, there is a tune running through Luke’s mind on loop, and it is like the matching lyrics have been locked away just out of his reach. Not being able to work them out is driving Luke insane.

A knock at his bedroom door breaks Luke’s focus. Luke throws his song book to the side with a defeated huff.

“Come in,” Luke says, expecting one of his parents to come in to either yell at him some more about his final report card or to apologise to him for their overreaction. Luke thinks the latter is unlikely.

Surprisingly, Alex opens the door.

“I take it your mum found out about your report?” Alex takes a step into Luke’s room and buries his hands deep in the pockets of his tattered denim jacket. “She says you’re grounded.”

“She still let you in?” Luke pricks up a brow, thinking maybe it wasn’t so unimaginable that his parents could realise they’ve been really harsh about his music being a priority.

“I told her it was important.” Alex shrugs a shoulder slightly.

And Luke could tell it was important, there was something very off with Alex’s mood. It almost looked like Alex had been crying.

“Is everything okay?” Luke questions.

“I just had a fight with my parents, no big deal,” Alex manages a weak nod that he tries to pass off as casual, “Can I stay here tonight?”

“Always.” Luke edges forward even though he’s still sat on his bed. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“It was just a fight about drumming during family dinner,” Alex brushes it off with an eye roll before he plonks himself down on the floor in front of Luke’s bed. “They’ll be over it by the morning.”

Luke doesn’t buy that excuse for a second but he isn’t going to push.

“My parents are still on me about the band too.” 

Luke tries to keep a conversation going. Even if he has to run with Alex’s lie. Even if Luke’s continuation meant he was speaking his own truth.

“Emily used to think my music was cute when I was younger, but now I want to take it seriously she doesn’t want to hear it.”

“Stop calling your mom Emily,” Alex lets out a laugh; it is quiet but genuine.

Happy that Alex’s spirits might be lifting, Luke continues, “Well she’s not being very motherly lately.” He jokes although he did mean it on some level. 

“Making music- Sunset Curve, that is important to me. That is me.” Luke adds seriously, “She should accept that because she’s my mom.”

A noticeable sadness washes over Alex again. This doesn’t go unseen by Luke even though Alex fights hard to conceal his emotions. Unbeknownst to Luke, Alex had even stopped at the park by Luke’s house on the way over there and cried for forty minutes before he managed to suck back the tears enough to continue on. Alex wants to be with his friend, but he doesn’t want his friend to know why.

“Want to listen to some music?” Alex attempts to gloss over his reaction and reaches for Luke’s CD collection that sits under the window.

Again, Luke knows that Alex is avoiding whatever is really bothering him. Luke knows that Alex is the most sensitive of his friends and bandmates, and Luke had learned quite quickly how to navigate these emotions. The lead singer knows to not push Alex, he knows to treat him like it was any other day, and eventually Alex will feel safe enough to open up.

Although tonight’s mood feels heavier than any other time that Alex has come to him upset about something. It was heavier than the time that Alex said he felt like his ideas weren’t being heard in the band, and that just about made Luke cry. So this - whatever this was - Luke wants to know, so he continues on like it’s any other night.

“Nah,” Luke looks down at Alex on the floor and gently kicks the drummer’s knee with his foot. “But maybe you can help me with this song I’ve been having trouble with since last night?”

“Okay,” Alex nods. He leans back and pushes the weight of his body off his palms. “Let’s hear it.”

Luke picks up his guitar and strums a few chords whilst singing inaudible words. Alex smiles at his friend.

“So?” Luke stops. Alex furrows his brows and Luke continues, “You hate it, I can tell.”

“Of course I don’t hate it,” Alex rejects.

“You were expecting lyrics? Me too.” 

Luke huffs like a disappointed child, and Alex can’t help but let out a soft chuckle. 

“This is not funny,” Luke continues to pout, “They’re in here,” he pokes his temple with his index finger, “They’re just fuzzy.”

Alex continues to chuckle, but he softens and says with a warm smile, “All of Sunset Curve’s best songs were written by you. The lyrics will come to you. You’ll find the spark.”

“I like that.” Luke’s pout curls into a smile.

“Adoring praise?” Alex jokes.

“No- Well, yes.” Luke shares a smirk as he reaches for his song book again. “I like the thing you said about the spark.” 

Luke scribbles a couple words on the paper, “Find the spark”, he half-sings and looks to Alex for more.

Alex rejects the idea. 

“I’m the worst lyric writer in the band. The only song I’ve helped with was Crooked Teeth”

“And it’s in my top three favourite songs to perform,” Luke defends.

“All I did was make a joke about Reggie getting braces,” Alex states. “You wrote the song.”

Luke frowns.

“I wrote the lyrics to fit around a killer drum solo you did at rehearsal.”

“Okay, I’m great,”Alex agrees, but Luke can tell he doesn’t mean it.

“Why do you always do that?” Luke is a little annoyed. “Put yourself down all the time. You are bright, Alex, and I don’t just mean smart.”

Alex rolls his eyes.

“Alex, you are just as important to the band as any of us,” Luke affirms. “So come on, help?”

“Okay,” Alex’s smile is only slight, “I’ll try. But, no making fun of me if the best I can come up with is a song about Bobby’s stinky socks.”

Luke laughs and puts his song book back down so he can play the guitar. “Just say whatever comes to your mind.”

Alex is a little reluctant, but he agrees. Luke begins strumming a few chords, humming nothings to fill the silence whilst he waits for Alex to chime in. Luke goes on for a minute, and Alex is still too nervous to contribute anything. Luke pauses his strumming to smile at Alex encouragingly.

“Sorry,” Alex meets Luke’s positive grin with a nervous one, “Can you start again?”

Luke silently agrees and looks down at the strings, beginning again. He is about to start humming, but Alex chimes in first.

“Sometimes I think… I’m falling down,” Alex is half singing, half speaking the lyrics. Luke is careful to not react so Alex will continue, “I wanna cry, I’m- I’m calling out.”

Luke cannot help but look up at Alex struggling through sad lyrics. Alex doesn’t like the look of worry on Luke’s face so he stops.

“I know it was a dumb fight with my parents, but I’m drained,” Alex states. “Can I crash? Or I can go if you want to keep writing.”

“No. I’m tired too,” Luke lies as he stands up from his bed and sets his guitar down. “Let’s turn in.”

Alex is relieved and stands up from where he was sitting on the floor. Luke only has a single bed, but he pulls out the trundle bed. He offers to take it because Alex is taller and the trundle could be a little cramped.

The two go to bed, Alex still in his clothes, just minus his shoes and jacket. Luke had already changed prior to Alex turning up tonight.

Alex faces the wall that the bed is pushed up against, and Luke lay staring at the ceiling, wishing he knew what was wrong with Alex. Luke is so worried, he does something he knows not to do. He pushes.

“Hey Alex, I know we’re guys and we’re not supposed to cry and talk about our feelings,” Luke opens. “But if you ever needed to cry and talk about your feelings, I wouldn’t tell anyone.”

Alex is still staring at the wall, he is fighting the urge to start crying again. He contains it the best he can and says, “You hate people crying in front of you.”

“Only because I’m scared I don’t have the right thing to say to make them feel better,” Luke says.

Silence surrounds them, and Luke leaves the conversation without any further pushing. Some time passes. Both teens are still awake, but unsure if the other has fallen asleep yet or not. Finally, Alex takes a deep breath and then whispers, “Luke?”

“Yeah?” He calls back softly.

“Do you remember that foreign exchange student from freshman year that was staying with my neighbours? Alex asks, still staring at the wall.

“Theo,” Luke says with a bad French accent.

“I told you that my parents made me be nice to him because he was a little weird and had no friends at school…” Alex says. “That was a lie.”

“Okay?” Luke furrows his brows at the ceiling.

“I actually liked Theo and that’s why I hung out with him,” Alex admits.

“You’re allowed to have other friends,” Luke half laughs. “You just have to like me and the band more,” he adds jokingly, and the humour actually helps Alex feel more at ease.

“No, I mean I liked him.” Alex stresses.

“Oh,” is all Luke manages to say. He is genuinely surprised by that. “Is this why you wouldn’t tell us who your first kiss was with?”

Alex mumbles a weak ‘yes’, and Luke regrets that that was the first thing which came into his mind.

“I guess that makes sense as to why you were so upset when he went back to France,” Luke says, and it is like his thoughts are spilling out without control again. He’s met with silence from Alex.

Luke sits up to look at his friend apologetically, but notices that the blonde is still facing the wall with the blanket tucked tightly around him. Alex looks so fragile, curled up and shying away from Luke. Luke knows this must have been a massive thing for Alex to share, so he feels an immense pressure to make Alex feel like he opened up to the right person. Quietly, Luke lays back down, trying not to draw attention to himself.

“You could have told me and the guys,” Luke affirms. “I would’ve been happy for you.”

“I was afraid to tell you,” Alex says quietly. “All of you.”

Luke wishes that weren’t the case, but he understands why Alex had felt that way. It isn’texactly an accepting world they live in. Luke stretches his neck to see Alex still tucked away as close to the wall as possible, so Luke continues to treat this like it is no big deal.

“Well that’s a relief,” Luke says with a deep breath. “I thought you were upset tonight because you found out you were dying or even worse- You wanted to leave the band.”

Alex rolls over and looks down at Luke to try and read his friend. Luke meets his gaze, and wears a small smile packed with so much warmth.

“So you don’t care?” Alex asks shyly.

“About you being gay or bisexual or…”

Luke would have gone on because he doesn’t want to assume anything, but Alex cuts in.

“Gay.”

“Alex, nothing you do and no one you like would ever make me think differently of you,” Luke stresses, although he is still speaking softly to not awake his sleeping parents.

Alex blinks a tear onto the pillow, and he doesn’t even mind if Luke sees it. Luke does see it, and he worries he’s upset Alex.

“Did I say the wrong thing?” Luke sits up, concerned.

“No, not at all,” Alex shakes his head against the pillow.

“If you’re scared about telling Reggie and Bobby, I don’t think you have to be,” Luke tries to soothe. “Reggie’s favourite uncle is gay, and Bobby is a vegetarian most of the time,” Luke furrows his brows. “I don’t know how that’s relevant, but I think he’d support you too,” Luke chuckles softly.

“I am nervous about telling them, and I was scared to tell you... but that’s not why I came here tonight.” 

Alex still lays down while Luke leans into the edge of the bed from where he sits on the trundle.

“I didn’t fight with my parents about drumming at dinner, I fought with them about being gay.”

“How did they find out?” Luke questions.

“I told my mom,” Alex’s voice cracks. “I was tired of pretending like that part of me didn’t exist. I thought of all the people in the world, my mom would love me no matter what.”

This makes Alex’s earlier sadness understandable to Luke.

Alex starts to shed more tears that roll across his face and onto the pillow. Luke feels so helpless. He does hate seeing anyone cry, especially people he cares about.

“She really...” Luke could feel a lump forming in his own throat. “She really wasn’t okay with it?”

Alex’s mom was an angel and Alex was her pride and joy, Luke couldn’t imagine her rejecting him.

“She looked at me with such disgust and disappointment,” Alex wipes at his tears. “I didn’t think it was possible for someone else to hate this part of me more than I do, but-“

“Alex, no.” 

Luke shakes his head, he hates to hear that Alex feels that way about himself.

“Seeing my mom look at me like that...” Alex looks at a loss for words, “I said I was sorry, and I begged her to forget I said anything, but she told my dad and he was so angry. He was yelling so loud, I don’t even know what he was saying.”

“Screw your parents, Alex,” Luke wipes a tear away from his cheek that he hadn’t even realised fell. “You have nothing to apologise for or be ashamed of.”

“You didn’t see the way they looked at me,” Alex shakes his head.

“That’s their problem,” Luke says. “If the worst thing you’re capable of is the ability to love someone - to love a guy - then they don’t deserve you.”

Alex closes his eyes and sucks back a small sob. Luke is quietly fretting. He doesn’t know if he should keep quiet or say something else, but before he gets the chance to do anything, Alex wipes his tears again and meets Luke’s stare with a weak smile. 

“I wish I told you first.”

Luke reaches out and gives Alex’s arm a squeeze through the blanket. 

“You’re always going to have me in your corner, Alex.”

Things fall silent. Alex looks completely drained and Luke can only imagine what kind of an emotional toll this must have taken on him. Still, Luke tries to lighten the heaviness of it all for Alex before he sleeps.

“So, Theo?” Luke lays back down to resume casual conversation. “I can see the appeal. He had those big brown puppy dog eyes and his accent was pretty dreamy.”

Alex musters a laugh, “He was my first kiss, not the love of my life.”

“Too bad, the long distance romance could have made for a great song,” Luke jokes.

Alex laughs again. His parents' reaction might be something he never gets over, but he certainly feels lighter after talking things over with Luke. It doesn’t take long after his laughs taper off for Alex to fall asleep. Luke, on the other hand, can’t shut his mind off. He is so angry at Alex’s parents for how they treated him and so heartbroken for his friend. The only thing Luke can do is channel this into a song. Luke picks up his song book and pen and uses the faint glow of the street lamp outside to see. Now, it is as if those fuzzy lyrics that had been trapped inside his brain come into focus. Luke puts a title on the page: “Alex’s Song”.

The following morning Alex wakes first. His eyes hurt a little from crying the night before. He sits up and stretches before looking down to Luke, who is still soundly sleeping with his song book tucked gently under his arm. Alex smiles to himself, feeling thankful he has a friend like Luke in his life.

Alex quietly steps over the boy and puts on his jacket and shoes. Alex is almost out the door when Luke groggily sits up.

“You’re leaving?” Luke is confused and still sleepy. He only got about two hours of sleep after he finished the song.

“I was going to the bathroom,” Alex lies.

“You needed to put your shoes and jacket on for that?” Luke questions.

“I wanted to look nice in case I bumped into your mom.” Alex shrugs his shoulder innocently.

“You’re not going home, are you?” Luke looks worried.

“I have to eventually,” Alex nervously tugs at the sleeve of his jacket.

“No you don’t,” Luke shakes his head. “You should never have to feel how they made you feel last night.” Luke wanted nothing more than to protect his friend. “It’s summer, you can stay here.”

“You’re supposed to be grounded,” Alex highlights.

“I’ll just explain to my mom-“

“No,” Alex interjects, “I don’t want to tell anyone else just yet.”

“I was just going to say I’d explain that it’s important,” Luke assures. “And if you can’t stay here, you could stay with Reggie or Bobby. You wouldn’t even have to tell them why if you weren’t ready.”

“I need to face my parents.” Alex is pretty set on the idea but he is beyond sick to his stomach at the same time. “But if things don’t go well, I’ll pack a bag and come back.”

Luke nods; he could accept that. “Before you go, I want to play you that song we were working on last night.”

“You finished it?” Alex questions.

“I was inspired,” Luke says as he fetches his guitar. He begins to strum and opens with the lyrics Alex had solemnly struggled through the night before.

“Sometimes I think I'm falling down. I wanna cry, I'm calling out-”

Alex smiles, hearing his contribution was valued.

Luke continues,“-For one more try... to feel alive. And when I feel lost and alone - I know that I can make it home. Fight through the dark,and find the spark,” Luke sings with a smile as he looks at Alex. He wants him to know that he inspired that lyric too.

Luke finishes the song and sets down the guitar. He immediately tries to sell the song further. “It still needs a little work, I’m going to need you guys to help me with the music a bit more... but with drums, bass and some added vocals, I think it could be great.”

“You came up with that last night while I was asleep?” Alex is stunned.

“Do you like it?” Luke is nervous.

“Luke, that was amazing,” Alex coos, “That’s one of the best songs you’ve written for Sunset Curve.”

“I didn’t write it for Sunset Curve.” 

Luke picks up his song book and passes it to Alex on the page the lyrics were written down.

“I wrote it for you.”

The blonde stares at “Alex’s Song” written at the top of the page.

“For me?” Alex looks touched.

“All I wanted last night was to say the right thing to make you feel better,” Luke states. “I wanted to write this song so you know I’m there to help you through anything.”

“I already knew that. That’s why I came here last night,” Alex smiles. “But this- this means everything to me.”

Alex is already determined to face his parents again, but after Luke shared the song, Alex doesn’t feel so scared anymore. He knows no matter which way it goes, he will be okay.

After Alex leaves, Luke thanks his mom for letting Alex stay over and apologises to her for their fight. Luke says that he is going to prioritise music no matter what, but he promises next year he will get his grades back up. Luke gives Emily a big embrace, which is surprising because things had been so strained between them lately, but she happily reciprocates. All Luke can think about is how his mom might react if he came out to her. Things were already starting to get bad with his mom. It hurt to think about her rejecting him in that way too.

Emily accepts Luke’s apology and feels his promise to do better in school is genuine, so she lifts his grounding, as long as he does a few extra chores for the week. Luke is happy to do extra dishes and trash runs if it means he is free to go to Bobby’s for rehearsals. The band has a plan this summer to put Sunset Curve on the map.

After Luke is finished talking with his mom, he has nothing to do but obsess over how things are going for Alex. Luke keeps checking his watch only to see a few minutes have passed each time.

After two hours had passed since the drummer left, Luke is optimistic that things went well, but then there is a knock at the door, and Luke opens it to find Alex standing there, a solemn look on his face and a bag slung over his shoulder.

“Think I can crash here again?” Alex looks defeated.

“Hey mom,” Luke calls out and Emily appears from the kitchen.

“Alex, you’re back?” Emily questions.

“His parents are going out of town for a bit, can Alex stay with us?” Luke asks his mom.

“I don’t want to put you out,” Alex says. “I know Luke is grounded.”

“Not anymore,” Luke smirks, and Emily lightly rolls her eyes at her son.

“You’re always welcome,” Emily assures Alex. “Luke was just about to help me make some lunch, why don’t you put your things in his room and then come have something to eat.”

“Thank you,” Alex says to Emily before pointing his appreciative grin towards his friend.

Luke wears a warm smile, and gives a single nod before squeezing Alex’s shoulder as he welcomes him inside. Although no words are said during this silent exchange between friends, there is still a deep understanding between them.


	2. The Summer of Sunset Curve

Alex spent the next four nights at Luke’s house before it started to get suspicious that he didn’t really have an answer to when his parents would be home from their trip. Alex then stayed at Reggie’s house for nearly a week. Reggie knew that Alex had a fight with his parents but he didn’t know what they really fought about. Alex appreciated Reggie letting him stay because he knew Reggie felt awkward about having his friends over sometimes because his parents fought so often. Once Alex felt like he wore out his welcome at Reggie’s, he turned to Bobby after rehearsals.

“My dad is going out of town tomorrow with his new girlfriend. He’ll be gone for a week. You can all crash here,” Bobby opens the invitation to everyone but he turns to Alex and carefully says, “But is everything okay, Alex? You haven’t been home in nearly two weeks.” Reggie’s interest pricks up, he opened his doors without question but he was a little concerned there was something deeper going on with Alex.

"You know how our parents get about playing music too loud in the house,” Luke jumps in, “They don’t take our music seriously. It can make for a tense home life sometimes.”

Bobby and Reggie exchange a look, they both knew first hand that what Luke was saying made sense but it still didn’t add up for them. They both also thought Luke knew more than them.

Alex gets up from behind his drums and moves closer to his bandmates. Alex nervously clutches at his drumsticks, his palms growing increasingly sweaty around them.

“The real reason I can’t go home is-“ 

“Alex, are you sure?” Luke asks and it wasn’t because he thought Reggie or Bobby would react poorly, it was because he saw how tormented Alex was that night at his house and he didn’t want to have to see his friend feel that way again.

Alex nods. “I can’t go home because my parents don’t want me there- Or at least they don’t want me there if I choose to be who I am.”

“It’s not a choice.” Luke says.

“I know.” Alex nods, “But they don’t understand why I can’t choose to ignore it.”

“I don’t understand?” Reggie looks to a very quiet Bobby and back to Alex, “Luke obviously knows more than us, Alex, what is going on?”

“I told my mom I’m gay,” Alex manages to say although he can’t hold eye contact with anyone in the room, not even Luke. “She did not like that very much,” He says almost jokingly in an attempt to make sharing it easier, “She told my dad and he liked it even less.” Alex shrugs his shoulders lightly, “So ‘gay Alex’ isn’t really welcome home at the moment.”

Alex finally looks up, he sees Luke looking upset but somewhat proud of Alex for opening up. Bobby was quiet and hard to read but he was always like that. Alex was about to turn and gauge Reggie’s reaction but he’s engulfed in a hug before he gets the chance. Alex stumbled back a step as Reggie wraps his arms around him tightly.

“You’re not gay Alex.” Reggie rests his head into his friend.

“Yes I am?” Alex is confused.

“No, I mean you’re just Alex.” Reggie continues to embrace the blonde, “I’m sorry your parents think that being gay changes that.”

Alex’s tense body sinks into the hug, he lifts his arms up and returns the embrace. He really needed that. Luke watches Alex feel at ease in the hug and the lead singer was was mad at himself for not giving Alex a hug that night in his room when he first found out. Luke jumps in and joins his friends. Alex looks at Bobby who’s smiling at them all.

“You’re quiet.” Alex states. “I know this would be weird for a lot of guys. I get if you’re not one hundred percent cool with it.” Their group hug breaks, Alex was in the middle with an arm around each of his friends. All three gazes pointed at Bobby now.

“I’m one hundred percent cool, always.” Bobby smirks. 

“You don’t seem that surprised?” Alex pricks up a brow.

“I’ve always thought you might be gay since I met you, your freshman year.” Bobby admits.

“You did?” Reggie and Luke say in unison as the thought had never crossed either of their minds.

“You didn’t say anything.” Alex states.

“I could have been wrong or maybe you hadn’t figured it out for yourself but either way it wasn’t my place to say anything until you did.” Bobby explains. “But I am glad you finally said something.”

“Me too,” Alex lets out big sigh of relief, “You honestly have no idea.”

“Aw, guys,” Reggie coos, “Get in here, Bobby, group hug.”

Bobby jokingly is reluctant to join but he does and Sunset Curve share an important bonding moment.

That day at rehearsals brought the four friends closer together. They all stayed at Bobby’s that night and they stay awake into the early hours of the morning being uncharacteristically open with one another. Before it was as if there was this pressure on them as teen boys to uphold a cool rock image for their band. It was like they had to carry on with an ‘I don’t care attitude’ when really they were just kids dealing with a lot in their personal lives.

Reggie opens up about his parents fighting about money all the time even though they had plenty of it and lived in a nice house on the beach.

Bobby talks about his mom walking out a few years ago and how his dad was always so cold with him.

Luke talks about his struggles with his parents, specifically his mom and how much it hurts that she doesn’t appreciate his passion for music and this band and although things were relatively okay between them now, he couldn’t help but feel like there will come a day when he has to choose between music and his family.

Alex had already shared his truth but he mentioned his dad’s birthday was coming up and he already bought his gift. Luke argued he didn’t deserve it but Alex still felt like he was being a bad son.

All four band members talked about their troubled home lives and not a whisper of judgement was passed between them.

“No matter what happens at home, we always have a family we can depend on, right here.” Luke states.

They had been a band for nearly three years now but that night they forged a connection far deeper than bandmates, they had found a family.

The four teens go on to map out their plans for the future and share ideas for their summer of putting Sunset Curve on the map.

The group slept into the late afternoon as they only went to sleep just as the sun was coming up but they wasted no time implementing their plan. The boys head down to the pier and play until sunset. Passerby's stopping to listen and leave their spare change.

They continued to do this everyday for a week, they’d spend the entire day on the pier playing their songs. It seemed as if they drew more attention as the days went on.

Prior to this summer they had already saved money and made their demo, now they were putting any money they could towards band shirts and flyers; anything to get their name out.

After a week, the band up their game and set up out the front of a popular club, they play four songs before they get chased away by security. The next night they come back and play in the alley out back of the same club.

They were drawing real attention to themselves. Their plan seemed to be working.

Alex eventually went home too. He left the present he bought his dad on their front doorstep the morning of his birthday. That day his parents showed up at the pier and asked him to come home. The band was a bit dubious about it but his parents seemed sorry and wanted Alex to return home.

Although Alex’s parents wanted him home they were still clearly not okay with him being gay but instead of shouting at him like they did that night, they completely ignore it. It was as if he never came out to them.

This might have made things easier for Alex, not having to find an excuse to tell his friends parents as to why he’s crashing at their house for an extended period of time but it stirred up some of Alex’s internalised hatred for himself. Some of the heaviness returned to Alex, he was good at hiding it but those closest to him - his bandmates - they could see it was eating away at Alex.

Luke wanted to say something to Alex but he also didn’t want to make it worse. At least there was the plan to keep Alex’s mind off things. Luke found some comfort in knowing Alex only really went home for a couple of nights a week to sleep and the rest of the blondes time was spent with him and the band. The most time Alex had to endure with his parents was family dinner on a Thursday night but even then - all Luke could picture was David and Mary’s disapproving glances at Alex whist he sadly pushes around his food with a fork. Even with the sad scene playing over in Luke’s mind more often than it should, the lead singer knew it was ultimately Alex’s decision to go home and he had to respect it.

Whilst the band was heavily focused on their plan to get their name out there, they did find a moment every now and then to be teens enjoying their summer. One day they go to a dodgy local movie theatre and watch a horror movie that no one but Bobby wanted to see.

Reggie kept throwing popcorn into the air with every jump scare and Bobby chuckled loudly every time. Alex anxiously grips at the arm rest between him and Luke the whole movie whilst Luke pretends like he isn’t quietly hyperventilating. His nonchalant attitude is foiled when there’s a loud crash on screen and Luke ends up grabbing Alex’s hand in his. Truthfully, Alex had practically jumped into Luke’s seat too but it was Luke that reached for the drummer. The pair exchange nervous smiles that can only just be made out in the dark theatre. Luke lets his friends hand go and folds his arms close to his chest whilst Alex leans towards the arm rest on his other side.

After the movie ended, the two boys were still shy around each other. Prior to the movie beginning, Luke had been joking about having to curl up and hide behind Alex if he was scared but actually reaching for his friend instinctually was another thing.

All the band were comfortable around each other, they never shied away from an arm around one another or a head rest on ones shoulder. They each adopted a tactile nature after meeting Luke, he was the most touchy feely of them all. He constantly gave his friends a pat on the back, an arm squeeze - anything, Luke had always been very affectionate with the people in his life without realising it. He wasn’t necessarily a hugger or clinging to people all the time but he did physically reach out for people.

So a handhold in a frightful moment would be something Luke could easily laugh off but he felt uncharacteristically bashful about it. Luke worried Alex might think he was being weird because he’s gay.

Luke tries to prove he was still cool with everything and over compensates by jokingly making Reggie hold his hand to cross the road out front of the movie theatre to which Reggie lets go in disgust because of Luke’s ‘uniquely slimy palms’ as Reggie put it, wiping his hand on the flannel shirt tied around his waist.

“You don’t have to be so mean.” Luke pouts as he wipes his hands on the sleeves of his t-shirt.

Bobby chuckles but Alex still remains quiet. Luke turns to the drummer and holds out his hand. “They’re not that bad are they?”

Alex crinkles his nose. “I don’t want to touch your uniquely slimy palms.”

Luke pretends to be offended and wipes his hand down Alex’s arm playfully after the blonde failed to dodge the singers advances. They all laugh about the games and the pair manage to quietly put the hand hold behind them.

“So what are we doing tonight boys?” Luke asks once their laughter fade out. “Another club ambush?”

“I can’t,” Reggie frowns, “My parents need me home to go over the ground rules before they go out of town for their business trip.”

“I’m out too.” Bobby shrugs, “I have a date.”

“How do you have time to meet girls?” Reggies asks, “You’ve spent all summer with us.”

“Maybe you should pay more attention to who’s watching us down at the pier and you’ll get your first kiss.” Bobby pinches Reggie’s cheek.

“I’ve kissed a lot of girls.” Reggie swats the older boys hand away.

“Two.” Luke highlights. 

“Two is a lot.” Reggie defends himself. “And I kissed one of them multiple times.”

“Anyway,” Luke turns to Alex but he was still laughing at Reggie, “You and me?”

“It’s Thursday.” Alex says solemnly.

Luke lets out a groan, “Can’t you skip family dinner?”

“Things are still weird, I don’t want to make them worse.” Alex shakes his head. 

“Can I come?” Luke asks.

Alex knew the idea was horrible because it felt like his home life could fall apart over a sneeze but for some reason he agrees to have Luke come over for dinner.

Luke had been to Alex’s house plenty of times before but this time it felt different, it didn’t feel like picture perfect life anymore. Although Alex’s parents were doing an award worthy performance of pretending like things were normal, Luke could tell he wasn’t welcome or at least an inconvenience.

There is an awkward tension at dinner. Mary asks about the movie they went and saw and she wears a pretty smile as she asks questions. Then David brings up a girl Luke was seeing.

“Oh we broke up months ago.” Luke explains.

“That’s a shame,” David says, “She seemed like one of the good ones.”

“She didn’t like our band too much so the relationship was ultimately doomed.” Luke shrugs. The girl was nice enough but he didn’t suffer any heartache when they broke up.

“I remember when I was your age,” David continues, “I fell in love with just about every girl I laid my eyes on.”

“Meanwhile I was shy and hoping you would notice me.” Mary adds.

“I was stupid and young. I couldn’t see what was right in front of my eyes.” David reaches across the table and rests his hand over his wife’s. “At that age nobody really knows what they want.”

Luke can see David’s stare pointed directly at his son whilst Alex avoids anyones gaze and pokes at his food. Luke was watching the sad scene he played over in his head come to life. The lead singer didn’t know what to do in that moment, he wanted to yell at Alex’s parents for treating him so poorly but he didn’t want to upset his friend so all Luke does say is, “Maybe not,” he reaches for the blondes hand under the table and continues, “But I think we have a pretty good understanding of what we don’t want.”

Alex smiles at his friends comforting hand hold below the table, the movie theatre might have been an awkward knee-jerk reaction but this was a thoughtful gesture, one Alex appreciated greatly and it seemed as though Luke’s comment had silenced David.

Luke ends up staying the night even though David offered to drive him home multiple times. Luke would be lying if he didn’t admit that watching David feel uncomfortable over his friendship with Alex gave him a spark of joy.

Although Alex seemed to be appreciative of the supportive handhold at dinner, once they were in his room, Alex seemed off.

“Did I say something wrong at dinner?” Luke asks.

“I just wish you wouldn’t wind him up.” Alex says with a slight shrug of his shoulder.

“I’m only trying to stick up for you, Alex.” Luke defends, “And I was barely even doing that because I didn’t want to upset things for you even more.”

“Forget I said anything.” Alex mumbles.

Luke didn’t like that it felt like Alex was mad at him, even if he knew it was just misplaced anger he felt about his non accepting parents.

“Hey, do you want to sneak out to the park like we used to back in middle school?” Luke gently smacks Alex’s shoulder.

“No, I kinda want to go to bed.” Alex states.

Luke’s watch reads 8:30 PM but he didn’t want to push Alex. When the blonde starts setting up the sofa in his room to sleep on Luke furrows his brows.

“Seriously?” Luke questions as he’s sat on Luke’s bed that’s big enough for the two of them - in fact they had both slept in their together multiple times before.

“It’s a hot night.” Alex plays it cool, “I don’t want your uniquely slimy skin anywhere near me.”

Luke was too annoyed at how Alex was acting to joke along. “Fine,” he huffs, “You take the cramped sofa then.” He throws a pillow that hits Alex in the back.

“I was gonna.” Alex turns around with a frown but Luke was already laying down and facing the other way.

Once they settle in for the night Luke lay awake in Alex’s bed waiting for his friend to open up about how tonight made him feel but he was met with an extended silence.

The following day the pair meet up with Reggie and Bobby. Alex’s off attitude dissipates and Luke chalks that up to him not being around his parents anymore but things still didn’t sit right with Luke.

Luke manages to convince Reggie to throw a party at his house that night whilst his parents are out of town. Luke sells it as an impromptu gig they can do to drum up more buzz about their band. Reggie was reluctant at first but inevitably agrees, Luke was very convincing.

That day they set up at the pier and played like they had most days that summer. They give out Reggie’s address to anyone who would listen. The girl Bobby went on a date with made an appearance with a couple of her friends. They were briefly introduced to the rest of the band, they each seemed to know each band members name already which fanned their egos a little, or at least gave them some hope that what their plan this summer was working.

That afternoon they cut their time on the pier shorter than usual so they could set up Reggie’s place. Reggie takes all his parents valuables and locks them inside the bedrooms. They set up their stage area in the living room and wait for people to arrive.

At first only a few people turned up but things quickly got out of hand. Reggie’s house was packed with people and they weren’t due to play their set for another hour.

The group of girls from the pier show up. Bobby peels off with his date and leaves Alex and Luke standing there with the girls two friends. Reggie was off in the party trying to make sure no damage was made to his parents house.

“I, uh, am thirsty.” Alex shifts awkwardly on his feet as he makes eye contact with a brunette smiling directly at him. “I’m going to get a drink.”

“I could go for a drink.” She playfully sways in place.

“I’ll bring it back.” Alex laughs nervously and quickly makes an escape.

“Is he shy around girls or something?” The brunette asks.

“I guess you could say that.” Luke scrunches up his face with a cute little shrug. 

“Which way is the kitchen?” She asks. Luke points her in the wrong direction hoping she wouldn’t find Alex and put him through advances he wasn’t interested in.

Now left alone with a cute redhead Luke grows nervous himself.

“Chloe right?” Luke asks and she nods. “So, do you live around here?”

“Abby, the one chasing after Alex is my cousin.” She explains, “I’m just staying with her for the summer.”

“Cool.” Is all Luke can come up with. “So, I’m going to check everything is set up and good to go for the gig.”

“Can you show me?” She grabs at Luke’s elbow and he had the urge to wriggle free but he didn’t.

“Sure, why not?” Luke shrugs and takes her over to their set up where he goes on to ramble about this summer and his band whilst letting Chloe get very little word in.

Luke eventually strays from talking about the band and just starts talking about his friends in general. Luke’s halfway through telling Chloe about sneaking out of his house last week with Alex to go get milkshakes at 2am from a 24hr diner.

He trails off mid sentence when he notices the blonde across the room talking with a guy Luke didn’t recognise.

“Was that it?” Chloe calls for his attention.

“Was what it?” Luke furrows his brows.

“You went and got milkshakes at 2am,” Chloe laughs, “You said it was a crazy story, did you get caught or something?”

“Alex nearly took a bite of some pie with walnuts in it, he’s allergic.” Luke lets out a single laugh, “I guess maybe it was a had to be there moment?”

Chloe still giggles softly, “You’re funny.”

For the first time since meeting her, Luke actually paid attention to this girl. He had only really processed her red hair because it was bright and long. But now Luke was noticing her button nose, light freckles and her big green eyes that were striking and hard to miss, it made Luke feel like a jerk for not paying more attention.

“Are you nervous about performing tonight?” She asks.

“No,” Luke answers honestly. “Maybe if I was alone but I’m only ever excited to perform with the guys.”

“I wish I was musically inclined.” Chloe says but again Luke’s attention had wandered, his gaze drifts back over to Alex, he’s still over with the guy Luke doesn’t know and the two seem to be laughing about something.

“I need to go to the bathroom.” Luke announces, “I’ll be back.” Chloe just nods as Luke gets up.

The lead singer walks over to Alex and puts an arm around his shoulder. “We’ll be getting ready to go on soon.”

“I know,” Alex still half in a fit of laughter looks to his friend, “Have you met Chris?”

“No,” Luke shakes his head as he looks at the stranger.

“This is Chris,” He introduces, “He works at the ice-cream truck on the pier.”

“Oh, cool.” Luke says half heartedly.

“And you are?” Chris asks.

“Luke. The lead singer of the band performing tonight.” Luke says wildly offended.

“Sorry man,” Chris laughs, “I can only really see Alex play from where the truck is set up on the pier.”

“Are you ready to set up?” Luke asks Alex practically ignoring Chris.

“We already set up, we’re not playing for half an hour.” Alex tries to give a look to Luke as if to ask why he’s being so weird.

“I want to have a band meeting first.” Luke insists, “Go over the set list.”

“We are performing three songs, I think everyone has it down.” Alex laughs and Chris joins in which annoys Luke even more.

“Fine.” Luke huffs. “I’m only thinking about the future for Sunset Curve.”

“I’ll go okay,” Alex looks even more confused by Luke’s behaviour. “Sorry, Chris but duty calls.”

“Who am I to stand in the way of future rock royalty.” Chris holds up his palms and Alex chuckles.

“See you after the show.” Alex smiles and Luke practically has to drag the drummer away.

“What was all that about?” Alex turns to Luke with a perplexed expression.

“I told you, tonight is important.” Luke acts casual. “You’re getting distracted.”

“You were talking with Cleo.” Alex points out.

“Chloe and it was about the band.” Luke states.

“I was talking to Chris about the band too.” Alex wasn’t liking Luke’s attitude. “And so what if I wasn’t? I was getting a bit of a vibe and forgive me for wanting to explore that.”

“A bit of a rude vibe.” Luke scoffs.

“He was the one being rude?” Alex has an accusatory tone.

Before their conversation went any further Reggie practically tackles them both in a frustrated heap.

“Guys, things are starting to get a little crazy.” He looks panicked. “Maybe we shouldn’t have dropped flyers with my address all over the pier.”

“That was Luke’s brilliant idea.” Alex rolls his eyes.

“Hey at least I’ve not forgotten about what’s important here.” Luke defends himself.

“What does that even mean?” Alex is still not appreciating the shade, “I’ve literally spent everyday this summer working towards the future of Sunset Curve.”

“Maybe you’re just pretending.” Luke folds his arms and Reggie was growing increasingly more confused about what he’s walked up to.

Bobby approaches the group quickly with his guitar in hand and he notices the odd vibe too. “I have no idea what’ going on but there’s some college guys touching all the equipment.”

Reggie’s stress levels soar and he uncharacteristically raises his voice, “Shut the party down, I don’t care if we don’t perform tonight.”

“Come on, Reg, we can’t do that.” Luke pleas, “That’s going to hurt our image if we look flakey.”

“I don’t care.” Reggie states, “My parents were really clear about the rules whilst they were out of town. I’m not even supposed to let you guys stay over much less throw an impromptu gig.”

Before they could say anything their was a bit of a ruckus, some sparks came from the direction of their equipment set up and the power goes out.

“I’m so dead.” Reggie groans into the darkness.

With no power, the party clears out pretty quickly. It turns out one of the college guys messing around with the instruments spilt their drink on some power chords and shorted the whole circuit. Luckily it only fried the outlet and not their equipment. Alex manages to safely turn the power back on at the breaker and the most Reggie would get in trouble for was spilling a drink whilst he watched tv - at least, that’s what he’d tell his parents.

The band help Reggie clean up after all the party goers left and the mood was terrible. Reggie was mad that he agreed to the party in the first place and Alex was mad at Luke for being rude and Luke wasn’t sure why he was mad at Alex but he just knew he was. Bobby on the other hand was straight up confused about what anyone was fighting about before the power went out.

Once the house is somewhat clean Reggie grumpily says, “I’m going to bed, the rest can wait until morning. Sleep wherever you want.”

“Shotgun the sofa.” Bobby jumps over the back of it and plonks down not so gracefully. “You too can share the master where Reggie’s parents get their freak on.”

Both Luke and Alex grumble their disgust in Bobby’s comment but do make their way up to Reggie’s parents room in silence.

The both remain angry at each other as they take the extra cushions off the bed.

“I don’t want to sleep next to the window.” Alex mumbles and Luke rolls his eyes.

Truthfully Luke didn’t care where he slept but he was feeling argumentative. “Why don’t you just sleep on the sofa again?”

“Is that why you’ve been such a jerk to me today?” Alex questions, “Because I slept on the sofa last night?”

“I’m not being a jerk.” Luke defends.

“You kind of are.” Alex frowns.

“You were the one being weird first.” Luke argues, “You acted like you didn’t want me at your house last night.”

“Because I didn’t want you there.” Alex lets out a frustrated sigh.

“Why let me come over then?” Luke questions.

“You’re hard to say no to.” Alex sighs again, “Look at Reggie and this party tonight, he really didn’t want to have it.”

“So I just boss everyone around?” Luke looks offended.

“You know that’s not what I’m saying.” Alex rolls his eyes.

“Then what are you saying?” Luke presses.

“You push sometimes.” Alex shakes his head wanting to drop the subject. He goes over to a chair in the room and sits down his hat and takes the bag off his shoulder.

Luke was very offended by Alex, pushing was something he consciously avoided doing because he knew it made the drummer uncomfortable.

Instead of being understanding or letting things go Luke snips, “Sorry I’m not okay with you pretending to be the perfect family at home.”

Alex had his back to Luke when he said that, Alex takes a moment before he turns around, “You have no idea what I’m going through at the moment.”

“I’m trying to.” Luke stresses. “I thought the whole reason you told your mom about being gay is because you were tired of pretending like that part of you didn’t exist. Why would you want to go home and do just that?”

“Luke, I miss my family.” Alex looks tired.

“But they don’t accept you.” Luke states harshly.

“You have this idealistic notion that we can all run away from home and become rockstars but that’s just a fantasy.”

“You don’t think Sunset Curve is good enough to make it?” Luke asks.

“Of course I believe we do.” Alex affirms, “It’s just not as simple as you make it out to be.”

“Whatever.” Luke rolls his eyes as he gets into bed.

Alex knew it was hard reasoning with Luke when he got in a huffy mood like this so he walks away.

“Now where are you going?” Luke questions.

“I’m going to clear my head on the balcony.” Alex reaches for the glass doors in the room that lead out.

Luke sulks under the covers. Again Luke’s not even really sure what he’s mad about be he was now in a mood. The longer Alex spent outside, the longer Luke had to be alone with his thoughts. He shuffles over to the window side of the bed so when Alex comes in he can sleep where he prefers.

Eventually Alex comes in and quietly and gets in the bed beside Luke, although he doesn’t lay down right away.

“Are you awake?” Alex whispers.

“No.” Luke says with his back to his friend.

“Luke?” Alex playfully nudges his friend.

Luke rolls over and looks at Alex sitting up in bed. “I’m not apologising.”

“I don’t need an apology.” Alex says. “I hate fighting and I don’t even know what we’re fighting about anymore.”

“Me too.” Luke admits. “Maybe I was too pushy about this party tonight and I am sorry if I’m making things harder for you at home.”

“You’re not. It’s just complicated.” Alex weakly smiles, “I wish I could live in your positive ‘everything is going to be okay' dream bubble but it’s not that easy for me.”

“I don’t mean to make it sound like I don’t understand that things are hard for you right now,” Luke is honest, “I’m trying to be a good friend to you this summer. I don’t want you to go home to a family that makes you hate being yourself.”

“You’ve been a good friend to me long before this summer.” Alex’s smile is small and there’s sadness behind it. “Long before you even knew how much I needed you.”

Luke didn’t know how to respond to the nice sentiment so he deflects with humour, “So that’s a hard pass on running away together?”

“Things are good with your parents for once.” Alex shakes his head with a smile.

“I’d keep in touch.” Luke grins, “John Lennon called his aunt every week after The Beatles made it big.”

This makes Alex smile, “How about this?” He shuffles in place, “The day we graduate, I’ll have my bags packed.”

“Deal.” Luke agrees, “But if things get worse sooner than that-“

“I know where to go.” Alex nods.

With the fight behind them the two settle down for the night unaware that the dynamic of their friendship had already began to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks so much for reading another chapter in this story! I appreciate if you've come back. This chapter was way longer than I was expecting. I even intended for it to have more but I'm going to put that section in the next chapter. This might turn into a 4 part series instead of 3 but that depends on how the next chapter goes. I will of course let you know either way! 
> 
> Please leave a comment with some feedback, anything is greatly appreciated! x


	3. Sparkles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be a 3 part mini series but I got wordy and it will now be 4 parts! :)

The following morning Luke wakes as the whisper of sunrise spills daylight into the room. Luke groggily opens his eyes, he keeps them squinted as they’re still adjusting to the golden glow that’s slowly filling the master suite. 

Luke is facing Alex. The blonde is still sound asleep, curled on his side with a hand resting on the pillow and his cheek was smooshed against it. His other arm fell in the little space between the two boys. In fact, Luke’s own arm gently brushed against Alex’s. A strand of Alex’s hair sits across his face. Luke was reaching to brush the hair to the side when Alex stirs. The lead singer quickly fakes like he was stretching. 

“It feels early.” Alex groans as he rubs his eyes. 

Luke whom was now more awake pretends to be just as groggy. “I think the sun is still rising.” 

“It’s already hot,” Alex whines as he kicks the covers off himself. 

“I’ll open the window.” Luke jumps up and goes to the balcony doors. Now in proper view of the golden tones in the sky above the ocean. “Whoa.” Luke says in awe, “Alex,” Luke peels his gaze away to look at his friend and nudges his head motioning for Alex to come over. 

Alex was tired but he gets up and joins Luke. The drummer rests his arm on Luke’s shoulder and gazes at the view. “Whoa” Alex supports Luke’s sentiment. “Kinda makes getting up before 6am worth it.” 

Luke smiles at Alex’s comment and pushes the balcony doors open, he takes a step out to soak it all in further. Luke looks at how calm everything was. There was no major waves, few cars on the road or people in the street. It was truly peaceful. 

“I want to go for a swim.” Luke turns around to Alex whom was still standing in the doorway. 

“Are you serious?” Alex raises a brow. 

“Come on, Alex,” Luke’s grin is widespread, “Come swimming with me?” 

“Now?” Alex remains dubious. 

“Why not?” Luke shrugs. 

“Because it’s 5:30 in the morning and the water is probably cold.” Alex is negative. 

“Reggie lives at the beach and yet he hardly spends anytime there because he burns so easily and I’m still not 100% convinced that Bobby isn’t a vampire.” Luke jokes, “But you love the water. Come on, Alex,” Luke coaxes his head with an unwavering smile, “Live a little.” 

Alex found it hard to reject Luke’s charming persistence. “Fine.” Alex gives in and Luke bounces on his toes in excitement. 

The pair quietly make their way downstairs, past Bobby soundly sleeping on the sofa and out the front door. Luke leads as he runs towards the sand. The lead singer had left the house in only his shorts so nothing stopped him from diving into the cold water. 

Alex stops at the shore line, he’s still wearing his t-shirt as he looks at Luke come up from the water, shrieking. 

“The water’s great.” Luke calls out to Alex.

“I’m not convinced.” Alex furrows his brows. 

Luke comes a little closer and splashes Alex. 

“Cut it out.” Alex frowns. 

“Don’t be such a baby.” Luke teases as he splashes the blonde again. 

“Fine.” Alex rolls his eyes before pulling his shirt over his head and joining Luke in the water. Yelping with each step that took him deeper. 

The pair could both stand with the water reaching just below their chest. Luke playfully dunks Alex’s head below the water making his blonde hair flat and dripping. 

“See, this was a good idea.” Luke beams but Alex’s mood had shifted. Luke’s smile fades, “Was I being too pushy again, did you really not want to come in?” 

“You’re not pushy, you’re encouraging.” Alex regrets what he said earlier. 

“That’s not what you said last night.” Luke states but he wasn’t trying to stir things up. 

“That’s because I was mad at you last night.” Alex sighs. 

“I feel like you’re still mad at me now.” Luke frowns, “I thought we were cool?” 

“Were you being weird with me last night because you weren’t okay with me talking to Chris?” Alex questions. 

“Why would I have a problem with that?” Luke laughs nervously. 

“You’ve been really supportive about me being gay since I told you but maybe seeing it is different?” Alex suggests. 

“You were just talking.” Luke points out. 

“But what if I wanted to more than talk to him?” Alex presses. 

“You’re a big boy, why would I care?” Luke snaps leaving a very sad looking Alex. The hostility pretty much confirmed the theory for Alex which was heartbreaking. 

“You do care.” Alex says weakly. 

“No I don’t.” Luke insists. 

“You told me you could never think of me differently.” Alex says but it was more of a thought spoken out loud. 

Alex’s sad expression upset Luke. Alex’s assumption couldn’t be further from the truth.

“I meant it when I said it but I was wrong.” Luke says, “I do think of you differently.” 

Alex looked like he was about to cry, after how supportive Luke had been this was soul crushing. “Do you not want to be friends anymore?” Alex frets, “I just won’t talk about guys or the gay thing anymore with you.” 

Luke snapped into reality and realised how much this miscommunication was hurting his friend. 

“No, Alex, that’s not what I want.” Luke shakes his head, “That’s not what I’m saying at all.” 

“I don’t understand.” Alex states. 

Luke palms his forehead in frustration as he tries to collect his thoughts. He closes his eyes for a moment and acts on impulse, Luke almost lunges forward and surprises Alex with a kiss. The blonde stumbles back in the water, almost completely losing his balance in the process. The kiss was a complete shock and over before Alex had a chance to react.

“That” Luke lets out a deep breath, “That’s what I’m trying to say.” 

“I don’t understand.” Alex repeats in a state of shock. 

“I wasn’t weirded out by you talking to Chris, I was jealous.” Luke puts it blatantly. “It just took me a minute to work out.” 

“Okay.” Was all Alex could say. 

“Okay?” Luke panics, “That’s all you have for me?” 

“I’m sorry.” Alex shakes his head. “I have to- I can’t.” The blonde quickly exits the water. 

“Alex, wait!” Luke calls after him but the drummer had already scooped up his t-shirt and was fleeing the beach. 

A very vulnerable Luke is left behind. “Luke Patterson what have you done?” He flops back, splashing in the water. 

Luke picks himself up and heads back towards Reggie’s. Luke walks in and finds Bobby still on the sofa, although he’s pulled a blanket over his face now. As Luke closes the door behind him Bobby groans. 

“Why?” He whines. 

“Sorry.” Luke apologises, “Have you seen Alex?” 

“He just left in a hurry.” Bobby says, “Surprised you didn’t bump into him.” 

“Did he say anything?” Luke asks carefully. 

“Like what?” Bobby looks confused. 

“Nothing.” Luke shakes his head, “Or maybe where he was going?”

“I don’t know,” Bobby pauses to yawn, “He just came barreling up the stairs, dripping water everywhere and got his crap and left.” 

Luke nervously chews at his thumbnail. 

“Did something happen?” Bobby is now a little concerned as he eyes Luke, “Did you two go swimming?” 

“Haven’t you ever done something spontaneous in your life?” Luke is defensive. 

Bobby knows something is definitely up but he knew there was no point in trying to reason with a grumpy Luke so all the older boy does is shake his head with a simple, “Whatever.” 

Luke goes home that day before Reggie even wakes up. As soon as he gets back Luke calls Alex’s house and his mom picks up. 

“Is Alex there?” Luke acts casual and tries to not raise suspicion. 

“He came home earlier,” Mary explains, “He said he’s not feeling well and he’s gone back to bed.” 

“Can you let him know I called?” Luke asks.   
Mary agreed but Luke didn’t hear back from Alex that day. In fact, two days pass with no word. None of the band had heard from him after he left Reggie’s that morning. Luke was quickly growing concerned that he had gravely messed up. 

Three nights after Luke kissed Alex, he sits in his room with his guitar in his lap. His quiet strumming is interrupted by a tap at his window. Luke looks over to see Alex standing there with a hard to read expression. 

Luke quickly gets off his bed and opens the window. Luke’s house is only one story so he and Alex are at the same level but because the window pushes up to open, Luke has to bend slightly and stick his head through to see Alex clearly. 

“I know it’s late but you could have used the front door.” Luke says with his arms folded against the window sill and his chest resting against them. 

“I don’t want to come in.” Alex buries his hands in his pockets. 

“Okay?” Luke frowns. “So are we going to talk through the window then?” 

“Park.” Was all Alex said and he turns around and walks away. 

Luke quickly collects his jacket and climbs out the window, scurrying to catch up to Alex. 

“Did your parents tell you that i’ve been trying to call?” Luke asks. 

“Yes.” Alex nods.

“Oh.” Luke frowns to himself. In an attempt to make himself feel better over the last few days, Luke convinced himself that Alex’s parents had purposely been withholding his phone messages to their son. 

The two continue on to the park in silence. Luke goes to say something a dozen times but he can’t find the words to begin. They reach the park closest to Luke’s house. They had hung out there many times before, sneaking out to the park in the middle of the night was something they often did with Reggie in middle school. They’d take turns spinning each other around on the roundabout to see who could last the longest. 

Tonight the pair sit on the roundabout but it was a very different vibe to when they were younger. The pair sit at opposite ends, they each had their back resting against one of the bars and they turned towards the middle to face each other. 

“Did you kiss me because you were trying to prove you’re okay with me being gay?” Alex finally speaks. 

“You think that’s why I kissed you?” Luke is surprised.

“Was it?” Alex asks more assertively. 

“Alex, I kissed you because I wanted to.” Luke states. 

“Why?” Alex questions. 

“I don’t know.” Luke shrugs, “I like you. You kiss people you like.” 

“You don’t like guys.” Alex says matter of fact. 

“You don’t know that.” Luke scrunches up his face.

“Do you?” Alex asks. 

“I like you.” Luke nods. 

“Luke?” Alex sighs. 

“I like girls.” Luke nods, “That I’ve never questioned.” 

“Okay, so you made an error and kissed me.” Alex says, “Let’s put it behind us an move on.” 

“I didn’t make an error.” Luke is frustrated that Alex wont accept that he likes him, “I kissed you because I wanted to.” 

“So what, you’re bisexual or something?” Alex is dubious. 

“I don’t know.” Luke says honestly, “Maybe I like who I like - boy or girl - it doesn’t matter.” 

“Simple as that?” Alex seems agitated. 

“Are you mad at me for liking you?” Luke questions, “Because you don’t have to like me back.” 

“I don’t like you back.” Alex says quickly and his comment stung Luke. 

“Okay, well I’m sorry I kissed you.” Luke says with a sad expression he was failing to hide. 

“I don’t believe you.” Alex says. 

“You want me to beg for your forgiveness or something?” Luke asks. “I didn’t mean to upset you-“

“No I don’t believe that you like me.” Alex is clearer. 

“You believe that Chris from the pier had a vibe,” Luke folds his arms. 

“That’s different.” Alex shakes his head again. “You and me, we’re friends. Best friends.” 

“Yeah, we’re super close.” Luke shrugs a shoulder, “I think that’s why it was harder for me to work out how I felt about you.” 

“This has come out of nowhere.” Alex rubs at his temple, “You’re confused.” 

“It really hasn’t come out of nowhere though.” Luke rejects, “I’ve been thinking about it a lot since the beach. I think finding out your gay made it easier for me to see you in a new light but I think maybe part of me always did see you that way but because we’re close friends I couldn’t tell the feelings apart.” 

“You don’t like me.” Alex laughs nervously. 

“Would you quit telling me how I feel?” Luke is the annoyed one now and he stretches out his foot to lightly kick Alex’s leg. 

“I’m sorry.” Alex softens but Luke could tell he was still stressing out majorly. “I just find it hard to believe-“ 

“That I could like another guy or that I could like you?” Luke coaxes his head.

“Both. I don’t know.” Alex lowers his gazes to his fidgety fingers. 

“I get that this feels like it’s come out of nowhere, Alex but it really hasn’t.” Luke is sincere but when Alex remains seemingly unconvinced and not responsive, Luke continues, “You know the other day when I held your hand at the theatre?” 

“You were scared.” Alex shrugs it off, “You weren’t thinking.” 

“Yeah but the thing is I was thinking,” Luke admits, “I saw you anxiously gripping at the arm rest the whole movie and I kept looking down wishing I could hold your hand but I didn’t want it to be weird because we’re friends. Then the big crash happened and I just reacted…” 

“That doesn’t mean-“ Alex starts but Luke cuts in. 

“Alex, please?” Luke looks defeated, he didn’t know how else to convince the blonde of his true feelings, not without kissing him again and Luke felt like the moment didn’t call for that.

Alex can see how genuine Luke was being but he found it hard to wrap his head around. Alex wants to give up and believe Luke but he is sceptical once more, “Do you promise you’re not saying this because you want to prove you’re okay with me being gay?” Alex questions, “Or because you think pretending to like me will make me feel better? I know I’ve been a little off since I told my parents.” 

“Alex, I would do just about anything to make you feel better but I would never lie about something like this, or play with your emotions,” Luke holds Alex gaze, “I promise.” 

“Okay.” Alex nods slightly. 

“Okay.” Luke repeats with a sigh of relief. 

A moment of silence passes before Alex self-consciously asks, “Why aren’t you more scared about all of this?”

“About liking you?” Luke pricks up a brow. 

“About liking a boy.” Alex explains, “I was already questioning things before I met Theo and I was still terrified when I kissed him for the first time.” 

“Maybe it’s my ‘everything’s gonna be okay’ dream bubble,” Luke half smiles as he uses Alex’s words from the night of the party, “Or maybe it’s because you’re the boy I like.” 

“I don’t know if I’m going to make it any easier for you.” Alex says with wide eyes, “You know I stress about things until I throw up or cry or both.” 

“It’s part of your charm,” Luke smirks. 

“I don’t know if I can like you back.” Alex admits. 

“That’s okay.” Luke insists, “I know we’re friends.” 

“And we have the band.” Alex highlights. 

“Of course.” Luke nods. “Sunset Curve is the main priority.”

“Can we not tell Bobby or Reggie about this?” Alex asks. “I know it’s your thing to share but I don’t think I can take the pressure of them watching us all the time. Or worrying we’re going to break up the band.” 

“Of course.” Luke agrees, “But can you come to practice tomorrow? Reg thinks you’ve been avoiding him because he got mad after the party.”

“Aw, he thinks he was being angry?” Alex coos, “That’s cute.” 

Luke shares a soft laugh and the smile on Alex’s face seemed genuine. If Alex never liked Luke back he knew he’d be okay, it wasn’t like he had fallen in love with the drummer. It was an innocent crush, one he could close a door on if it meant saving a friendship.

“Want to see who can stay on the longest?” Luke challenges Alex to a game on the roundabout in an attempt to make things feel normal between them again. 

“Pass.” Alex shakes his head and holds a hand to his stomach, “I already lost my dinner before coming to your house.” 

Luke crinkles his nose but his expression quickly softens, “Sorry I made you go into a panic spiral for the last few days.” 

“Change is my middle name.” Alex swats the air and Luke chuckles. Alex jokingly continues, “No really, if anything it’s fanning my ego that the Luke Patterson has a crush on little old me.” 

“Stop.” Luke felt his cheeks burning. Some playful banter ensues and things felt like they were going to be okay between them.

The two get up to go. Luke offers for Alex to stay the night but he awkwardly said he was going to go home. Their houses are in different directions from the park so the two part ways with a shy goodbye. 

Once Luke gets home he climbs back through his window and starts to get ready for bed. He didn’t regret telling Alex how he felt but he did worry about potentially driving a wedge in the band, he also didn’t like causing Alex the obvious stress it brought on. 

Just as Luke settles under his covers there is yet another tap at the window. Luke gets up and finds Alex again. He opens the window and laughs nervously as he crouches down and pokes his head through, “Did you change your mind about staying over?” 

“No.” Alex shakes his head and it was clear to Luke some of Alex’s initial stress and panic has returned.

“Do you want to go back to the park?” Luke offers but Alex shakes his head and begins pacing in front of Luke’s window. 

Luke didn’t know what else to suggest, nor did he know how to calm the drummer down. Alex came back for a reason but sometimes it was hard talking to him when he was having one of his anxiety episodes. So all Luke can do is be patient and offer support where he can. 

Luke sits his elbow on the window frame and rests his chin in the palm of his hand as his eyes follow Alex doing mini laps on the grass. Alex stops abruptly and turns his body towards Luke crouching down in the window. 

“Do you remember in the 8th grade we took a field trip to the museum?” Alex asks. 

This was not at all what Luke was expecting Alex to say but he was happy the blonde was talking so he answers, “Yeah. Reggie fell down the stairs and broke his arm. He couldn’t play his guitar for two months.” 

Alex nods remembering the fairly comical scene of Reggie tumbling down. “But before that, you me and Reggie snuck away from the group, we were going to go across the street and try sneak into the theatre.” 

“We didn’t end up making it.” Luke remembers. 

“We got lost and ended up in the bug exhibit,” Alex continues, “Reggie was off being creeped out by the spiders and you cried at the butterflies.” 

“I did not cry,” Luke says defensively, “There was something in my eye.” 

“Tears, Luke, there were tears in your eye.” Alex coaxes his head. 

“Fine.” Luke huffs, “I was weirdly emotional over the butterflies. Did you come here to make fun of me about it?” 

“No.” Alex chuckles softly and takes a single step forward, “When we were standing there in front of the butterflies I looked at you and for a single moment I felt it.” 

“Sad about the butterflies?” Luke is confused. 

“No you idiot.” Alex laughs, “I felt it for you.” 

“Oh,” Luke pulls a cute face, “You liked me back in middle school?” 

“No.” Alex shakes his head, “It was a tiny sparkle of a feeling.” 

“A sparkle?” Luke fails to hide his smile. 

“A spark, sparkle, call it what you want, it went nowhere because Reggie broke his arm and we were worried we wouldn’t be able to play music together again and I realised that our friendship was what I needed. Door closed. Sparkle dead.” 

Luke knits his brows together at Alex’s dramatic expression. “It’s okay if you just want to be friends, Alex, I’m not going to push. I promise.” 

“Good.” Alex nods, “Glad we cleared that up.” 

Luke had thought they had come to that realisation at the park but he wasn’t going to question Alex’s actions when he was in his current stressed state where a thousand thoughts are clearly running through his mind. 

“So, goodnight?” Luke is unsure where to go from here. 

Alex turns to leave but immediately spins back around again. This time time it’s the blonde that lunges forward meeting Luke’s lips with his own. 

“Nope, what am I doing?” Alex pulls away slightly. 

“Confusing me.” Luke jokes in a soft tone. Alex frowns but Luke smile remains, small but warm. 

Alex leans in again, adjusting his stance slightly to meet where Luke rested in the window more comfortably but Alex hesitates. Luke wanted to be the decisive one and close the space between their lips but he knew this was something Alex was working out for himself. 

“It’s okay, Alex.” Luke whispers inches away from his face, meaning it was okay if he did want to kiss him or he didn’t. 

Alex edges forward slowly and closes his eyes, finally allowing himself to surrender to a kiss. This kiss was soft and gentle, it lacked the impulse of Luke’s kiss at the beach and Alex’s moments before. This kiss gave both boys a chance to react, to enjoy it. 

“Okay.” Alex says softly as they part. “Good chat.” 

Luke can’t help but laugh. “Are you sure you don’t want to stay over. No funny business, I promise.” 

Alex forces out a laugh that is riddled with nerves. Luke was only kidding but the mere suggestion was almost enough to tip him over the edge. 

“No, it’s okay.” Alex says, “I figure I have five hours of overthinking things before the sun comes up.” 

“Sounds fun.” Luke smiles sympathetically. “Will you come to Bobby’s tomorrow?” 

“Yes.” Alex nods but he knew there was a strong chance between now and then that he could freak out and go on another three day hiatus. “Night, Luke.” 

“Night, buddy.” Luke says teasingly and Alex turns to leave. “Hey Alex,” Luke calls out quietly and his friend turns around. “I felt a sparkle.” 

Alex smiles but Luke could still see the panic that lay beneath. “I know I’m being confusing.” Alex exhales.

“At the end of the day all I want is for us to be friends.” Luke says honestly, “Whatever will be will be.” 

“I wish it was that easy.” Alex is honest. 

“There’s room in the bubble for one more.” Luke smiles. “If you’re interested.”

Alex takes a few backwards steps, his gaze locked on Luke and his unwavering smile. The drummer doesn’t say anything else before turning on his heels with a smile of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you like this story please leave me a comment :)


	4. Something Special

Luke and Alex parted ways in the early hours of the morning. Now late in the afternoon Luke sits quietly on the couch in Bobby’s garage. Reggie and Bobby were hanging around too, both bored from waiting for Alex. 

“Are you sure he isn’t mad at me?” Reggie questions. 

“For the tenth time, yes, I’m sure.” Luke groans before telling a little white lie, “I told you I spoke to Alex last night on the phone and he’s been too sick to get out of bed.” 

“We’re losing precious days of summer here.” Bobby highlights, “We haven’t performed since the party and we all know how that went.” 

“Disaster.” Reggie frowns. “And my parents totally don’t buy my excuse about spilling a drink.” 

“I already said I’m sorry.” Luke snaps, he had been sure Alex was going to show up today but the longer they waited around the more concerned he got about ruining one of the best friendships he’s ever had. 

Reggie shakes off Luke’s aggression and walks over to Alex’s drums, “I’ll be our new drummer. It can’t be that hard,” Reggie spins one of the symbols. 

“Stop,” Luke says, “You know Alex hates when someone else touches his drums.” 

“Just about as cranky as you get when someone touches your song book without your permission.” Bobby smirks. 

“I’ll show you a song when I’m ready.” Luke says dramatically, “Is it too much to ask for a little patience?” 

Bobby and Reggie are chuckling at a worked up Luke when Alex appears out of nowhere. 

“I’m gone a few days and you’re already replacing me?” Alex appears nervous although he tries to hide it. 

Luke’s head quickly turns in the direction of his friend, trying to read his expression or his body language, anything that might tell Luke if their kiss that morning ruined things or started something new. Alex was avoiding eye contact with Luke and only looked over at Reggie invading his drums space. 

“Finally.” Reggie says throwing a drum stick at Alex and the blonde fumbles it slightly but still caught it. 

“Sorry I’ve been MIA.” Alex laughs. “I was sick.” 

“Sick with the love bug?” Reggie jokes and both Alex and Luke’s eyes go wide. 

“What?” Alex forces out a laugh riddled with nerves. 

“I saw you at the party with that guy.” Reggie explains. 

“Oh,” Alex lets out a sigh of relief, “Right.” 

“Are we going to chit chat all day or can we rehearse?” Luke changes the subject. 

“I’ve been playing around with some of the chords in Long Weekend.” Bobby jumps straight into it enthusiastically.

“That’s one of my favourites.” Alex nods, “Let’s hear it.” 

Luke’s eyes had been solely focused on Alex since he entered the garage so once the blonde finally meets his gaze Luke smiles hopefully.

Alex approaches the couch where Luke sits and quietly asks, “Room for one more?” 

Luke’s smile grows as he thinks of his parting comment to Alex earlier that morning. Luke coaxes his head ever so slightly as if to ask Alex if this meant what he thought it did. The drummer picked up on Luke’s silent question and wore a sweet grin as he nods gently. 

“Always,” Luke smiles through a nod as Alex takes the space on the couch beside him. Luke quickly tries to contain himself and turns his attention to Bobby. 

Luke had never wished for band practice to be over before but that day he couldn’t wait for it to end so he could to try get a moment alone with Alex. The moment didn’t come until after dark. Bobby offers for everyone to crash in the garage that night, Reggie accepts but Luke turns to Alex for a single second before turning down the offer. 

“I told my mom I’d be home tonight.” Luke shrugs a shoulder quietly holding his breath for Alex to also come up with an excuse. 

“Not tonight, I’m still feeling a little off.” Alex says, “But tomorrow, the pier? Maybe a club?”

“Club adjacent.” Reggie throws his head from side to side. 

“You know what I mean.” Alex chuckles. 

Luke laughs too, more than warranted but he was just excited that Alex found an excuse for them to leave together. 

The two exit Reggie’s garage and don’t say a word until they’re at the end of the driveway. 

“So I know-“ Alex starts.

“About this- Luke says at the same time and the pair laugh it off. Luke pauses and motions for Alex to speak first, part of him feared if Alex didn’t say what he wanted to now he might talk himself out it all. 

“I was going to say if we are really going to see whatever this is, I need to set a few rules.” Alex waves his hand assertively, like he had to push that statement out.

“Come on, Alex, no rules in the bubble.” Luke pouts. 

“If I’m going to adopt fifty percent of your optimism, you have to take on at least twenty-five percent of my anxiety.” Alex says completely seriously. 

Luke wears a soft smile, “Alex, I would take one hundred percent of that away for you if I could.”

Alex smiles too as they walk and he believes Luke’s comment to be genuine. Still he continues, “We keep this private, for now at least.” 

“Done.” Luke agrees. 

“We promise to not let this jeopardise the band.” Alex adds. 

“Agreed.” Luke nods sincerely, he definitely didn’t want that either.

“And if at anytime, one of us freaks out, likely me-“ Alex begins but Luke throws out his arms to stop the blonde from walking. 

Luke forces Alex’s stare as he stresses, “If at any point this hurts you more than helps you, I’ll pull the plug myself.” 

Something about Luke’s choice of words was very calming for Alex, maybe this thing between them actually could help, maybe it would help Alex accept himself more or take away some of his anxieties. 

“Okay now that that’s all out of the way.” Alex lets out a loud exhale and is ready to move forward, “Will you go to the museum with me? It’s open late all summer.” 

“Are you asking me on a date?” Luke coaxes his head with a smile. 

“I think I am.” Alex’s own smile creeps wider. 

Luke happily agrees and the two make their way over to the museum. It was closing in an hour but without either of them having to say it out loud, they both knew exactly where they were headed when they arrived. 

With it being just before closing, the room of the exhibit is completely empty except for the two of them. They stand in front of a glass cabinet that’s two feet wide and eight feet tall, full of preserved butterflies all pinned with no rhyme or reason, just a colourful display of beauty. The teens are shoulder to shoulder, Luke’s looking at the butterflies but he can feel Alex’s gaze pointed right at him. 

“I’m not going to cry.” Luke says quietly with his smile still pointed to the display. 

“I didn’t think you would.” Alex matches Luke’s soft tone and still looks directly at the brown haired boy. 

Alex shyly lets his fingers brush against Luke’s. Luke looks to Alex now but he had pointed his shy smile at the butterflies. Again the blonde gently brushes his fingers against Luke’s and now the shorter boy knows it wasn’t an accident the first time. Like when Alex hesitated to kiss Luke that morning, Luke wanted to be the one to decisively hold Alex’s hand but he doesn’t as he wanted to let Alex slowly work himself up to it. The blonde does eventually find the courage to take Luke’s hand in his own but he doesn’t dare take his gaze off the display, even though he can feel Luke’s stare burning into the side of him. Luke returns his attention to the butterflies in front of them as well and the pair stand there in silence with fingers laced together and a smile plastered wide on each of their faces as they admire the display until someone announces over the intercom that the museum was closing in five minutes. 

It was easier than Alex anticipated to surrendered to Luke’s optimistic dream bubble where the pair lived comfortably for the remainder of summer. Although still nervous about what this meant for their friendship, Alex found himself enjoying his quiet moments with Luke. The blonde still had the occasional freak out when they kissed sometimes or when Luke would hold his hand under a table in a public setting and sometimes he worried that Luke’s playful side would be seen as flirty when they’re around their other bandmates but more often than not, Alex was craving the moments that scared him the most. 

Luke makes a conscious effort not to push Alex’s boundaries and he was always patient and understanding when Alex pulls away from a kiss or tenses up over an innocent touch in public. Luke constantly reassures Alex that he doesn’t need to apologise for feeling overwhelmed or anxious about their relationship and stresses he’d never push Alex to do anything he wasn’t ready for. Eventually almost all of Alex’s anxieties towards his and Luke’s relationship wash away. 

Whilst Sunset Curve’s notoriety began to grow around town so did the feelings these two shared for each other. Alex and Luke get caught up in their feelings, consumed by them and a sweet innocence encapsulates almost every moment shared. 

They’d go on late night rendezvous in the park, take turns pushing each other on the swings and sit on the roundabout and talk until the sun came up. They’d share secret kisses during band practice when they found a moment alone and anytime they weren’t together the other would creep into each of their minds. 

Alex started spending less of his time at home again. Being with Luke - although they kept it secret - reminded Alex what it was like to be accepted without question and not have to hide who he really is. Being at home where his parents couldn’t look him in the eye tainted the good vibes he was cruising through summer with. 

Between the band really taking off and the romance blossoming between the two friends, this summer was shaping up as one for the history books. Although things were going fantastically for the band, with them getting some serious traction and things truly were all sunshiney in the romance department, Luke’s home life started to tip the scales the other way. With summer ending soon, Luke’s parents were starting to put pressure on him again about school. They kept suggesting he should stop spending all day with the band and put some of his enthusiasm into his studies. They were constantly on him about choosing his classes for his senior year and getting everything in line to help get him into a good college. 

Luke felt like it was getting to the point where it was make or break for the band. If something big didn’t happen soon he was going to follow the path his parents were trying to lay out for him. Sure, it would have been an honest living, probably one he’d end up enjoying eventually but he couldn’t truly be happy if he didn’t follow his passion in life or at the very least try to. 

All this was weighing on Luke ’s mind during the last week of summer but he tries to push that to the side as the band was planning their biggest impromptu show yet. 

Sunset Curve make their way to the summer carnival. The were planning something big for later in the evening but first they take a moment to goof off. They play carnival games and complain that they’re rigged every time they lose. Reggie uses all of his tokens trying to win a goldfish but he has no such luck. They all eat enough junk food to give them stomach aches and laugh so much their faces hurt. 

A few hours pass in what felt like the blink of an eye. Reggie announces that he wants to see the fortune teller before they perform. 

“I don’t need a crystal ball to know where we’re headed boys.” Luke smiles. “Straight to top.” 

“I want to do the funhouse.” Alex says sending a subtle glance Luke’s way. 

“Too many clowns.” Reggie shakes his head. 

“Nobody asked you to come.” Alex quips and Reggie exaggerates the offence he took. 

“I have to see my connection at the ferris wheel.” Bobby announces, “Meet me there 8:45 sharp. We have to time this perfectly.” 

The other three nod their understanding. Reggie takes some of Bobby’s spare tickets and heads towards the fortune teller. Alex gives Luke a playful shove and the pair end up racing towards the funhouse but instead of joining the end of line Alex pulls at Luke’s jacket and leads him elsewhere. 

“I thought you wanted to do the funhouse?” Luke knits his brows. 

“Change of plans.” Alex wears a cute smile and Luke would have followed him anywhere in that moment. 

Alex takes Luke around the rear side of the funhouse which is at the edge of the carnival so there’s nothing there but some litter and the fence that borders the land. Not the most romantic setting but it was private. Still giddy regardless, the pair giggle though a kiss that tasted of cotton candy. They were enjoying themselves in another stolen moment but Luke’s family drama creeps into the forefront of his mind and he breaks the kiss. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Alex asks in a panic. 

“No, it’s not you.” Luke shakes his head. “I’m thinking about my mom.” 

Alex’s eyes widen,”Do you normally think about her when we kiss?”

Luke gives Alex a gentle shove and mumbles disgust.

“I’m sorry,” Alex apologises, “What’s wrong, did you have another fight?” 

“Only everyday lately.” Luke sighs and he sits on the grass with his back pressed up against the funhouse. 

Alex sits to the right of Luke, “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“What’s there to talk about?” Luke huffs, “It’s the same old story; my parents want me to put down my guitar and pick up college brochures.” 

“Maybe you could go yo a music school?” Alex was trying to be positive. 

“Yeah right.” Luke scoffs, “If we’ve not made it big by the time we graduate then what’s the point?” 

Alex frowns, “Is fame all we’re really chasing?” 

“No,” Luke shakes his head, “But I know in my soul that our music is meant to be heard.” 

“I know that too,” Alex agrees, “And your parents will see that too.” 

“I don’t know if they will.” Luke looks at his hands in his lap.

“If we don’t get our big break by the end of summer, we’ll keep screaming our songs through the school year,” Alex is encouraging, “At least we’ll have each other to suffer through senior year with.” 

“There’s only a week of summer left but I can’t help but feel like we’re close to something special.” Luke states.

Alex links his arm with Luke’s and rests his head on Luke’s shoulder, “I’ve kind of felt like that all summer.” 

Luke rests his own head against Alex’s and the two sit quietly all huddled together. Alex could have almost fallen asleep he was that comfortable. The blonde is playing with Luke’s hand when he catches sight of the time on Luke’s watch. 

“Oh crap, we’re late.” Alex springs up. 

Luke checks his watch and jumps to his feet too, “8:51, the fireworks start in nine minutes!” 

“We have to hurry.” Alex grabs Luke’s hand and drags him back into the thick of the carnival. The blonde even forgot to let go of Luke’s hand as they ran towards the ferris wheel together, weaving through carnival goers.

“There’s the guys,” Luke spots Reggie and Bobby waiting by the ferris wheel looking annoyed. 

“Sorry we’re late,” Alex pants and he lets go of Luke’s hand when the pull up to their bandmates. 

“The funhouse line took longer than we thought.” Luke catches his breath. 

“We still have enough time but we have to hurry.” Bobby ushers the boys over to his friend working the ferris wheel. 

“I could get fired for this.” The worker says. 

“Or you could be apart of history, Max.” Bobby pats him on the shoulder before reaching behind his stand and collecting two guitars, “Plus, the carnival is over in a week and you’re out of a job anyway.” He says light heartedly. 

Bobby keeps one guitar and hands another to Luke. Reggie grabs their Sunset Curve banner that was also stashed away at Max’s station. 

Bobby’s friend lets the band to the front of the line where people sported confused looks at the instrument wielding teens. Alex and Luke get in one seat together followed by Bobby and Reggie in another. 

Max returns to his station and turns off the speaker for the ride. More confusion sparks from people on and around the ferris wheel. Max waits until the band is at the top of the ride and stops it completely. 

Reggie drops their band banner and holds it in place. Alex pulls his drumsticks from his bag and uses the seat they’re in as his drum kit, tapping on the side and the safety bar. Luke and Bobby play the opening chords to ‘Now Or Never’. 

People start gathering around the ferris wheel to watch the scene unfold, quickly a crowd forms. The band finish their song just as the fireworks go off and although Alex and Luke almost didn’t make it in time, the band pull off their perfectly time stunt. 

“We’re Sunset Curve, tell your friends!” Reggie shouts loudly and the other band members cheer along as the crowd applauds their efforts. 

The teens were then escorted out of the carnival by security but it was truly legendary. This epic display of their talent caught the attention of a local club owner that caught up with the band out in the parking lot. He invited them to come play the following night as the live talent cancelled last minute. The venue was small and not well known by any means but it was still the most incredible thing to happen to the band up until that point. They booked a club, no more playing outside of them. 

Luke returns home that night and falls asleep in high spirits. Unfortunately his good vibes are quickly crushed the next morning when he’s met by his mom in the kitchen and she didn’t appear happy. It turns out that one of their neighbours witnessed Sunset Curve headline the ferris wheel the night before and told Emily about it. 

The two got in a fight about it, Luke was trying to explain that the stunt was worth it because they booked a gig at a local club that night but Emily shut him down by saying he’s not even old enough to play in clubs. The argument gets heated and Luke storms out of the house. 

Luke was worked up all day and some of that intensity transferring into their set that night in the club. Luckily it didn’t ruin their performance and it was another successful show of the bands talent. 

The club owner was that impressed with the band that he offered for them to come back the next week and play again and of course the band accepted, anything to get their name out there. 

When Emily caught wind of Luke booking gigs when school is supposed to start back up another big argument ensues. Their fights were starting to get more heated and not just louder. It felt like the cracks in their relationship were getting too big to patch up. 

Although he didn’t want to, Luke goes to school the first week to get his parents off his back. The three seniors skipped the last two periods on the Friday to get ready for their second gig at the club. Bobby - whom was already graduated - was waiting out the front with the getaway car, one his dad was letting him use to drive to job interviews. Bobby hadn’t applied for any jobs but he was lying to have a car to drive the band around in. 

Their second gig at the club was even better than the first. Luke quietly returned home knowing his dad would be working late and he hoped to sneak in without alerting his mom, that way the lecture could wait until morning but Emily was there waiting for him. Luke had been told he wasn’t allowed to do the show that night but he did it anyway and his mom found out about him cutting class so she were extra furious. Luke and his mom fought yet again, she kept going on about school coming first and Luke kept yelling about how he only went to school to please her and music was what he wanted to do full time and since there seemed to be no pleasing her anyway he might as well stop going to school all together. 

Unkind words were shared in the heat of the moment and Luke shoves a handful of his things in a backpack, grabs his guitar case and jumps on his bike and leaves his distraught mother in the driveway. Luke pedals his way to Alex’s house and sneaks around the back, stashing his bike where the drummers parents wouldn’t see it. Luke taps on Alex’s window, alerting the blonde who just changed into something comfortable. Alex spots Luke and is instantly concerned, they’d only parted ways an hour before and whilst they had coaxed one another out of their window multiple times this summer, this didn’t feel like a spontaneous rendezvous. 

“What’s wrong?” Alex whispers as he opens the window. 

“Can I stay here tonight?” Luke says on the verge of tears. 

Alex looks back at his door in a panic, fearing that his parents might walk in at any moment but he still sees the desperation on Luke’s face and helps him climb through the window. 

“I know you don’t like me coming round incase your parents found out about us,” Luke says quietly, “But I didn’t know where else to go.” 

“It’s okay,” Alex soothes as he gets Luke to sit down on the bed in an attempt to calm him. “I know you weren’t supposed to go out tonight, did you get in trouble?” 

“Worse than trouble,” Luke’s voice cracks, “Alex, I’m done. I can’t go back there.” 

“Come on, Luke,” Alex sits beside him and rests his hand on Luke’s knee, “You don’t mean that.” 

“No, I really do.” Luke insists, “My mom is trying to take Sunset Curve away from me. She says I can’t be in the band as long as I live under their roof. So I’m not going to live there anymore.” 

Alex’s expression falls, he was at a loss for words and Luke continues, “I know I can’t stay here forever, I wouldn’t do that to you but can I please just stay tonight?” 

“Of course,” Alex smiles weakly as his heart hurt for Luke. 

Luke quietly vents some more about the argument and when he finally settles, Alex pulls back the covers for them to get into bed. The two boys face each there and whisper their goodnights. By the morning the pair were cuddled together, peacefully sleeping. 

Later that day, the two make their way to Bobby’s garage and Luke tells Reggie and Bobby that he’s left home for good. Bobby was reluctant - only out of fear of his dad finding out - but he sets Luke up in the loft space of the garage, tucked away out of sight but somewhere safe for him to crash. 

On the Monday, Reggie and Alex return to school like everything was normal. They had been telling their parents and Luke’s parents when they stopped by, that they had no idea where he was. Bobby kept Luke company most of the time but he did go to a few job interviews his dad lined up for him. 

Luke was worried that everyone was moving on with their lives but truthfully the other band members saw sense in Luke leaving school to pursue the band full time. School had only been back a week and a half but they could all feel Sunset Curve losing the momentum it built up over summer. 

A week after Luke run away he was starting to feel lonely in the loft at night and during the days when everyone was busy with school or interviews. Although he was still angry with his parents, Luke couldn’t help but miss them. 

One afternoon Luke sits alone in Bobby’s garage and he writes ‘Unsaid Emily’ in his song book, dripping stray tears onto the pages as he does. When everyone came over that evening for rehearsal, Luke wasn’t sure if he was going to share the song with them but he compelled to. The band helped put music to the sad song and playing it with his closest friends was therapeutic for Luke. Although it made him feel better overall it did make him upset that his mom couldn’t see that this is the exact reason why he loves music, it helps him through the tough times. 

A few days later a surprising phone call makes it’s way to Reggie’s house. They booked the Orpheum. It turns out one of the venue representatives heard about the carnival spectacle and had been trying to track the band down since. 

They had a week to prepare for their biggest break yet. 

Alex and Reggie agreed, there was no point in going to school anymore, it was only getting in the way of their big break but they were going to go right up until the showcase so they could use the success they hoped the show would bring as leverage with their parents. Incase their parents were still not supportive though, both Reggie and Luke stashed a bag of their belongings in the loft of Bobby’s garage. 

Alex leaves school early one day to hang out with Luke. The two of them sneak into Luke’s house while his parents were at work so he could gather a few more of his things. Alex could tell that being there upset Luke so he tries to comfort him. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come back home?” Alex asks. 

“There’s no point.” Luke shakes his head with a solemn expression, “If I come home there’s no way they’ll let me out again and I wont be able to play the showcase and there is no way in hell I’m missing that show.” 

“Maybe they’ll change their minds after the show.” Alex tries to be optimistic. 

“Maybe.” Luke’s smile is weak. 

Alex didn’t know what to say to make Luke feel better so he tries to lift his spirits by changing the subject. 

“I want to play the song you wrote at the beginning of summer during our showcase.” Alex announces. 

Luke looks confused for a second, “Alex’s Song?” 

“Yeah, but we should probably rename it first,” Alex chuckles softly, “ ‘Bright’ works nice, I think.” 

“I went to bring up the song to the guys at the start of summer but you seemed a little weird when I did so I dropped it,” Luke shares, “I figured you weren’t comfortable sharing.” 

“I know,” Alex lets out a breath, “I thought it was so special I wanted to keep it to myself.” 

“Now you want to share it?” Luke questions. 

“When you sung ‘Unsaid Emily’ with us, I saw how much that helped you.” Alex explains, “And when you shared ‘Bright’ with me- I don’t think I can express how much I needed that song, how much you helped me. You said you wrote that song to let me know I always have you in my corner, I want other people to feel like we’re in their corner too.” 

“It’s your song.” Luke smiles, “I’ll play it if that’s what you want.” 

Alex picks up Luke’s old guitar that’s missing a few strings and pretends like he knows what he’s doing. Sure, he knew a few chords but he was by no means an expert. Alex plays what he can and fakes the rest, sining ‘Bright’ softly to Luke making for a sweet moment as Luke watches on with such love and warmth in his eyes. 

Alex finishes and sits down the old guitar, “I just have one tiny request.” Alex melts under Luke’s adoring stare.

“Anything.” Luke says softly. 

“Can I keep the original paper and we all work on the music with a duplicate copy?” Alex asks. “I want to share but I still kind of want it to be mine.” 

Luke rolls his head forward with a soft laugh and if he had his song book on him he would have torn the page out and handed it straight over. 

They leave Luke’s house with a backpack full of his belongings. 

“Do you want to do something fun?” Luke asks as they walk. 

“What did you have in mind?” Alex questions. 

Luke takes Alex to the aquarium and they sit in dark room with a blue glow of the water being the main source of light. There was only a few other people around and at one point a class on a field trip all pile through. Luke and Alex sit there quietly and watch the people come and go. Eventually it winds up being just the two of them, they approach the big glass wall that gave them a glimpse of what lay below the water. They quietly hold hands and watch the aquatic life float by. Luke turns his gaze towards Alex and can see blue glow reflect in Alex’s eyes and how it paints his skin. The drummer also peels his gaze from the sea life and meets Luke’s smile with a grin of his own, just for a second before turning back towards the glass. In that moment Luke had the urge to tell Alex he loved him but for whatever reason he keeps quiet. 

The pair lost track of time and turn up to Bobby’s two hours late for rehearsal. They are met with a very annoyed Bobby and a disappointed looking Reggie. 

“So you two are alive.” Bobby quips when the pair finally turn up. 

“Sorry, we lost track of time.” Alex frowns. 

“I got a call from the venue rep at the Orpheum today, they wanted us to come by to work out the layout for our gear.” Bobby has his arms folded tightly against his chest. 

“I thought we were supposed to do that Friday.” Luke mumbles. 

“They needed us to come in early.” Bobby says. 

“Can we go now?” Alex asks. 

“Reggie and I already went.” Bobby snaps, “I came and picked him up after school and we waited around for you for half an hour.” 

“Sorry, I skipped last period.” Alex shrinks feeling guilty. 

“We came back here thinking we’d find you both ready for rehearsal at least,” Bobby scoffs. “We were an hour late to our meeting at the Orpheum. Do you know how unprofessional we looked showing up an hour late with half the band?” 

“This is my fault.” Luke jumps in, “I’ve been bored here by myself most days and I made Alex ditch so I had someone to hang out with. I lost track of time.” 

“We’re days away from a career defining moment and you two are ditching band practice to do what?” Bobby asks. 

“Does it even matter? We’ve said we’re sorry.” Luke gets defensive, “It was just one practice, we didn’t know about the meeting.” 

“It hasn’t just been one practice,” Reggie finally speaks up. “You two have been late a lot recently.” 

“The ferris wheel.” Bobby back up Reggie’s statement. 

“We still timed it perfectly,” Luke rolls his eyes. 

“It feels like you’re distracted lately.” Bobby states. “Do you even care about the band anymore?” 

“I ran away from home for this band.” Luke is wildly offended. 

“We wrote a song today,” Alex tries to defuse the tension, “To play during our showcase. It’s called ‘Bright’.” 

“You want us to learn a new song before the show?” Bobby questions. 

“It’s worth it.” Alex insists, “It’s kind of a friendship anthem.” 

Bobby let’s out a frustrated breath, he was still too annoyed to forgive them right away, even if it did look like they were thinking of the band when they were goofing off. 

“Can you just let me know if you’re ditching early next time?” Reggie is quicker to forgive, “I’ll come with you.” 

“Deal.” Alex nods. 

Bobby sulks inside his house and before Reggie leaves he expresses his interest in hearing the song tomorrow. 

Once they’re alone again Luke turns to Alex expecting he would share his frustration for being read the riot act from their friends but instead he’s met with a defeated expression. 

“This is what I was afraid of,” Alex sighs, “Rule number two, don’t let this jeopardise the band.” 

“Alex, what are you saying?” Luke frowns. 

“I don’t know.” Alex shakes his head. 

“Can we talk?” Luke pleas. 

“I have to go.” Alex is already making his way towards the exit. “Family dinner.” 

“That’s tomorrow night-“ Luke says but Alex disappears in a hurry anyway.

Luke is left standing there alone wondering how everything fell apart so quickly. 

The following morning Bobby comes out into the garage with some breakfast for the missing person camped out in the loft. The older boy was still annoyed but Luke gives him a wet willy and it was all water under the bridge. 

That afternoon Luke and Alex show ‘Bright’ to the band and they worked out all the kinks with the music. Luke couldn’t help but notice that Alex felt off the entire rehearsal. 

Just as they finish tweaking ‘Bright’, Bobby runs inside because the phone was ringing. It was the venue rep letting them know their showcase had sold out. This seemed to pick up Alex’s spirits and further erase some of the previous days tension among the band. 

That night Alex pretended to leave rehearsal but snuck back into the garage when he knew it was just Luke. The pair hide away in the loft together. Alex sits with crossed legs and Luke hugs his knees against his chest, the two face towards each other. 

“They all loved ‘Bright’,” Alex tries to fill the silence, “I mean I didn’t doubt they would.” 

Luke just nods. 

“I’m sorry I left the way I did yesterday,” Alex apologises, “I had a mini freak out but that’s not news for you. But don’t worry, I’m over it.” He laughs but Luke didn’t appear to find the humour. 

“Rule number two, Alex.” Luke mumbles and he can’t even look at Alex. 

“We were late, we won’t let that happen again.” Alex has a sad smile as he didn’t like where this was going. “It was an honest mistake.” 

“It wasn’t a mistake,” Luke explains, “I knew we were running late but I didn’t care, I just wanted to spend time with you.” 

“We can still prioritise the band and spend time with each other.” Alex smiles softly, “This isn’t something we have to get worked up over. 

Luke finally meets Alex’s gaze and there is intense sadness behind his eyes, “Alex, I’m at the point where I would leave the band for you.” 

“What?” Alex crinkles his brows in confusion. 

“If I had to choose what I want more; for the band to make it or to be with you,” Luke pauses, “I’d choose you, Alex.” 

Alex’s expression falls, he hadn’t thought about it before but if he was being honest he felt the same as Luke. 

“That might be what you want,” Alex says quietly, “But anytime I watch you play it’s clear that music is what you need.” 

“I’m afraid if we don’t work out I’m going to lose you and the band and then I’m left with nothing.” Luke is honest. 

“That would never happen,” Alex insists, “No matter what happens between us, we will always have each others back.” 

“I know but what if the break up is messy?” Luke panics, “And when do we tell Bobby and Reggie?” 

“You really took that twenty-five percent of my anxiety thing quite literal,” Alex tries to be lighthearted but it wasn’t working. 

Silence becomes them, both teens sport sad expressions they point at the ground. They knew what was coming. 

Finally Alex speaks up with a shaky voice, “We have to break up don’t we?” 

“I don’t want to.” Luke buries his head in his lap. 

Alex scoots forward and reaches for Luke’s arms that are still linked around his knees. Alex gives him a soothing stroke. “Hey, it makes sense, it’s okay.” 

“I wish it didn’t.” Luke is muffled as he talks into his lap and there’s lump forming in his throat. 

Alex tugs at the other boys arm asking for him to look up again. Luke listens and raises his head again, tears soaking his cheeks.

“I never understood in movies why people broke up when they still cared about each other,” Alex’s says fighting his own tears, “I finally get it.” 

“I know in my bones that Sunset Curve and our music is something special,” Luke wipes at his damp cheeks. “But this feels like something special too.” 

“It is.” Alex nods, “It always has been, long before you kissed me, Luke and long after. That I’m sure of.” 

“Why aren’t you more scared about all of this?” Luke questions like Alex had that first night in the park. 

“Maybe the ‘everything’s going to be okay’ dream bubble rubbed off on me.” Alex curls the corner of his mouth into a slight smile, “Thank you for that.” 

“Well reality is a real ass kicker so thanks,” Luke says sarcastically and they both manage a weak chuckle which was a little croaky as they both were crying at this point. 

“Promise you’re not breaking up with me because you only dated me to prove you were okay with me being gay?” Alex asks seriously and Luke was bewildered, “Kidding,” Alex breaks with a smile and Luke manages a soft laugh too. 

“We’ll always have this summer, right?” Alex smiles weakly. 

“We’ll always have each other.” Luke says with such a raw sincerity in his voice and Alex truly believed his statement to be true. 

“I’m going to miss holding your uniquely slimy palms.” Alex jokes. 

“Just take me to another scary movie and I’m your man.” Luke smiles and he was starting to feel better about things. “If I tell you something, do you promise not to freak out?” 

Alex felt like he knew exactly what Luke was going to say and he wanted to also but he didn’t want to make things harder. “Some things can’t be unheard.” 

“I know.” Luke nods and he knew if he told Alex that he loved him it might undo the breakup they only just managed to get through so he decides to keep it to himself instead he holds Alex’s stare and says, “You’re my best friend, Alex.” 

Alex smiles softly and he knew what Luke really meant and when he says, “You’re my best friend too,” Luke knew what Alex truly meant. 

The break up wasn’t easy by any means but the two of them both knew in their hearts it was the right thing to do and they found comfort in knowing that their friendship was only stronger because of the summer romance they shared.   
25 year later 

After their gig at the Orpheum with Julie, where she might have saved their spirits, things were still so uncertain with what this all meant. 

Luke asks Alex to go to the park with him. They both poof their way over and sit on the roundabout. The park had changed a lot in 25 years but their trusty roundabout remained. 

Alex is rambling about how crazy it is that they hugged Julie and Luke listens with a smile. 

“Julie can feel us!” Alex finally slows down, “This is good news for you right?”

“I don’t know.” Luke gets shy. 

“Hey, I’m happy for you too, you know?” Alex wears a sweet smile. 

“It seems like we only broke up a couple of months ago.” Luke says. 

“I know.” Alex nods, “But weirdly I feel like I have 25 years worth of closure.”

“I know exactly what you mean.” Luke agrees. Their breakup really did feel completely resolved. 

“Want to see who can last the longest?” Alex challenges, “I don’t think ghosts can throw up because I’ve been trying to stress heave since we left that dark room and nothing.” 

Luke laughs at his friend and for the first time since dying he let himself reflect on his past relationship with Alex and he appreciated how normal their friendship is. 

“Hey Alex, if I tell you something, do you promise not to freak out?” Luke questions and Alex had heard this once before and stoped Luke from going any further but tonight was different. 

“Yeah, I promise.” Alex was still wondering where this was going. 

“You know now since we’re dead you were technically the love of my life.” Luke kicks Alex’s foot with his own. 

Alex’s smile is soft and genuine, but still he jokes, “Technically? How romantic.” Luke laughs and Alex adds more seriously “Of all the things in my life, being the love of yours was my favourite.” 

“Thanks for not freaking out.” Luke grins. 

Alex shrugs a single shoulder, “Maybe if I didn’t feel the same way it would have been a lot scarier.” 

Two smiley ghosts sit in a park happy to have shared the summer of 95. 

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This be the end my friends! Thanks so much for making it to the end of my story! If you’ve stuck with me since part one or you’re finding this later and read the whole thing - I appreciate you!!!! 
> 
> I was going to split this into two chapters because it's long but I though nahhhh screw it! Hahaha hope that's okay. 
> 
> Just an added not about Bright and how I made it Alex's song. I like to think that in episode 2 after Alex asks Julie about the music program he tells Luke he should give her the song because it helped him when he needed it most and he wanted that for Julie :))))))))))))))
> 
> Thanks so much for taking the time out of your life to read my work! Leave me a comment if you wish, I appreciate any feedback :) 
> 
> Xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, if you made it this far - thanks so much for reading part one! This mini series is totally to indulge my own ship with these two but I’m happy to supply some content for anyone else that needs it!
> 
> If anyone is confused about Luke and Alex being exes I think Maddison and Charlie ?jokingly? confirmed they were exes on live. I’m not sure, but it actually holds up in my opinion haha. Anyway, I wanted to give them their own back story.
> 
> Just a reminder that this story will only be 3 parts long.
> 
> Also, I know ‘Alex’s song’ is ‘Bright’, its new name comes in part three. 
> 
> If anyone is confused about the timing of my story, it’s a couple months before their showcase at the Orpheum aka hotdog fiasco. 
> 
> I very much appreciate any feedback, likes, comments, reblogs. 
> 
> See you next chapter! I’m going to try and post all 3 parts within the week x


End file.
